villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Emerald Sanctum
The Emerald Sanctum is a mystical realm and the home of the Laywalkers - it is believed by its people to have been created by Pandemonium herself during one of her "Walkabouts" but this can neither be confirmed nor denied, leaving many scholars at a loss as to the "truth" behind the Emerald Sanctum's past or its future. Significant Inhabitants Laywalkers are the only significant inhabitants of the Emerald Sanctum and although prolific travellers they are rather protective of their native ream - they allow other species to visit but do not allow permanent colonies to be set up in their realm, nor do they allow citizens of other planets or realms to settle within the Emerald Sanctum. If a Laywalker marries an inhabitant of an other planet or realm they must leave the Emerald Sanctum, though they are allowed to visit as often as they may please and the Laywalker in question is still allowed to return as a "full citizen" should his or her marriage fail or their partner die: any children born in this relationship however are also forbidden from settling permanently in the Emerald Sanctum but may visit as often as they desire. Significant Locations Imperial Palace Imperial City Mystic Mountains Shrines of The Placid Shrines of The Wild Shrines of The Shifting Ways Roaming Valleys Ancestral Shrines Relation With Other Realms The Emerald Sanctum is protected and cared for by the Laywalkers, who have made it very clear that inhabitants of other realms may enter the Emerald Sanctum when they please but can never permanently settle there - the Imperial City and Imperial Castle is also strictly forbidden for all non-Laywalkers unless by Imperial Will. To ensure these rules can not be broken or manipulated not even the Imperial Will can override the law involving non-Laywalkers settling permanently within the Emerald Sanctum, at the same time no Laywalker (including the Emperor) can forbid other species from visiting the Emerald Sanctum nor can they prevent trade between worlds, so long as such trade is seen as profitable for both parties and does not pose a danger to any of the parties involved. All Shrines are open to inhabitants of other realms but all services must be performed by a Laywalker, it is also rare for inhabitants of other realms to be granted full access to the rituals performed in these Shrines but this depends largely on the rules set down by the Priests of the Shrine. No Priest (not even a High Priest) has the authority to deny inhabitants of other realms entry to a Shrine, nor do they have the authority to allow an inhabitant of another realm to perform a service - some High Priests do however have a special authority allowing them to take an inhabitant of another realm and train them as a "Wandering Monk": granting them limited knowledge of rituals and brew-making, Wandering Monks are extremely rare and much more limited in what they can do than any of the other Laywalker religious-figures. Category:Realities Category:Mr. Odd